Growing Up without you
by Rachel Cameron
Summary: Uma história sobre mãe e filha, baseada na música Promise to Try, da Madonna.
1. My mom

_"Little girl don't you forget her face  
Laughing away your tears  
When she was the one who felt all the pain..."_

_  
_

Era uma vez duas princesas! Bem, pelo menos era assim que a minha mãe costumava me chamar... Sua princesinha. Ah, minha mamãe! Chamavam-na de Nina, mas para mim sempre foi "mamãe". Eu acho que ela gostava, sabe? Ficava toda feliz, às vezes eu reparava que seus olhos até brilhavam.

Uma mamãe babona, cuja feição ficou marcada na minha memória e no meu coração para sempre.

Aquele rostinho delicado como o de uma bonequinha de porcelana, cabelos lisos e brilhantes, lindos... combinando com os olhos, bem tocantes, me deixava encantada só de olhá-los. E quando ela sorria? Ela tinha um sorriso lindo! Descontraído e muito contagioso. Tinha a pele toda delicada e um coração... um coração muito bom, porém frágil. Muito frágil... e eu odiava ver esse coração machucado, então fazia sempre o possível para ver um sorrisinho em seu rosto. Quando ela não estava bem, eu cuidava dela e com muito amor!

Descrever a mamãe não é fácil, eu a via como um anjo. Que veio do céu para cuidar de mim e cuidou muito bem, com muito amor e carinho! Sempre tentando me fazer entender que eu era prioridade em sua vida, que nunca e nem ninguém poderia mudar isso. Que ela me amava de todo coração e às vezes chegava até a doer... ela sempre estaria ali para mim.

Sempre a admirei muito, mamãe era corajosa. Teve-me com apenas 14 anos, era apenas uma criança ainda. Nem por isso ela era irresponsável! Um dia mamãe pediu para que eu a ajudasse a procurar um livro de poesias, que ela costumava ler quando pequena. Disse que queria ler algumas de suas poesias favoritas para mim, porque eu ficava muito tempo assistindo televisão!

Então corri para o seu quarto e comecei a procurar, por fim acabei achando outra coisa, uma carta...

.ಌ.


	2. Chapter 1

Uma cena que ficou marcada em minha memória, me lembro como se tivesse acontecido ontem! Eu estava dormindo, tenho um sono bem leve, então despertei com o barulho da porta. Abri lentamente os olhos em direção da porta, ainda sonolenta e dominada pela preguiça, só avistei um pequeno feixe de luz saindo da mesma e invadindo meu quarto.

Conforme a porta se abria, aumentava a claridade. Então notei que alguém entrava no meu quarto, mas... não era "alguém". Quando o reflexo da luz atingiu seu rosto, pude ver a sua feição. Entrando pela porta do meu quarto como quem não quer nada, mamãe – sorrindo como sempre – viu-me despertar na cama e logo correu para abrir as cortinas e a janela, deixando tudo muito bem iluminado. Na hora, fiz uma careta feia e coloquei as mãos no rosto. Então ela não agüentou e começou a rir de mim, falando: "Nem pense em se mexer! Fica quietinha ai, mocinha!", com aquele famoso ar de brincadeira que sempre tinha. Eu retribui o sorriso e fiquei ali quietinha como ela mandou, só imaginando o que havia de aprontar dessa vez, sem tirar-lhe os olhos, claro. Então mamãe foi até a minha penteadeira cor-de-rosa, pegou uma escova de cabelo – que usava como microfone as vezes – e começou a cantar para mim. Uma música que dizia o quanto ela me amava e o quando precisava de mim ao seu lado.

_"Little girl never forget her eyes  
Keep them alive inside  
I promise to try -- it's not the same"_

Me emocionei, lógico, mas meus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas. E eu não sabia se ria ou chorava, a música que ela cantava era tão linda! E andava de um lado para o outro acompanhando o ritmo da música, só esperando que eu a aplaudisse. Mas eu só dava risada!

Então ela pulou em cima de mim, pegou-me no colo, me enchia de beijinhos – e eu só rindo – e me rodou algumas vezes no ar, pelo quarto. Depois, ficamos tontas, ela se atirou comigo no chão. Permaneceu ali deitadinha ao meu lado, me abraçando forte e dizendo coisas lindas. Como sempre, demonstrando todo o seu amor e carinho por mim.

As vezes eu fico sem reação quando ela me surpreendia assim. Nunca fui boa com as palavras e sempre tive dificuldade ao me expressar assim para ela. Tinha medo de parecer uma filha ingrata. Então só fiquei ali, deitadinha e abraçadinha com ela, enrolando meus dedinhos em uma mecha de seu lindo cabelo. Retribuindo assim, todo o meu carinho por ela.

Comecei a cantar uma música, mas não qualquer música. Uma das suas preferidas... que cabia bem à nós duas. Dei-lhe um beijinho e disse que a amava muito. Para completar minha declaração de amor, dei-lhe um tapinha de leve na bunda. Ela começou a rir e eu me preparei para correr. Não deu nem dois tempos, ela saiu atrás de mim... então começamos uma nova brincadeira. Me lembro até hoje da vovó gritando pela casa, que nem doida, "Meninas, não corram dentro de casa!"

Era muito divertido, a mamãe, minha melhor amiga.


	3. Chapter 2

.ಌ.

Quando a mamãe saía para a faculdade, ela cursava farmácia, o Tchio e a Tchia cuidavam de mim. Eles namoravam, eram dois fofos! Menos quando se beijavam! Especialmente quando se beijavam, mas que coisa nojenta.

O Tchio é muito engraçado, quando ele está lá de bobeira vou torrar sua paciência. Sempre chego pra ele com cara de "dó" e ele preocupado, pergunta: "O que foi sobrinho?". Daí eu falo, "nada Tchio, só quero conversar." E a partir daí ficamos horas e horas conversando.

Às vezes o Tchio parece doido, sabe? Me falou que não vai deixar nenhum homem chegar perto de mim, ai ai Tchio eu só tenho cinco anos! Ele diz também que sou a única "fia" que presta da "muié", quer dizer, sou a única filha que presta da mamãe. Mas Tchio! Eu sou filha única!

Às vezes eu brigo com a mamãe... quer dizer, as vezes não, foram só três vezes. Eu acho. Mas não é briga, acontece que fico chateada com algumas coisas e ela também. Não que fazemos por mal... mas as vezes conseguimos magoar aqueles que mais amamos. E preciso de alguém para conversar. O Tchio conversa comigo, me faz desabafar e diz o que errei e tenho que consertar. Ele me ajuda demais! Me compreende... Tchio melhor não há de existir.

Mas a Tchia também não fica atrás! Ela tem muita paciência comigo e me mima até dizer chega. Tudo o que eu falo, ela me apóia, até nas coisas mais absurdas. Um dia ela estava lendo uma revista na sala, toda concentradinha lá. Então cheguei de fininho e me sentei ao seu lado. Ficava olhando para ela e pra sua revista, até ela me notar. O que não demorou muito, porque logo começou a sorrir para mim, com aquele insubstituível jeito de simpatia, sem tirar os olhos da revista. Daí comecei a sorrir também, sem tirar os olhos dela e da sua revista.

Lentamente, sem tirar o sorriso da boca, a Tchia fechou a revista e ficou olhando para mim. E eu só a observando, disse com um ar de inocência: "Oi Tchia!". Ela retribuiu o meu cumprimento e me perguntou o que estava aprontando. Eu respondi: "Nada Tchia." Então ela perguntou se eu queria aprontar com ela. Já senti o cheirinho de brigadeiro no ar! Ela fazia um brigadeiro como ninguém, era tão gostoso.

Então ela segurou na minha mão e me levou até a cozinha. Me colocou em cima do balcão e perguntou se eu gostaria de comer brigadeiro. Respondi que sim – claro – enquanto me distraia brincando com as colheres que estavam em cima do balcão, junto a outras coisas mais.

A cozinha de casa era muito linda! Toda chamativa, adorava quando a vovó me colocava para brincar de cozinhar com ela. Sentava-me no chão e me entregava umas colheres, enquanto ela cozinhava. Ou melhor, tentava cozinhar! Eu usava suas panelas como bateria, ficava sentadinha batendo com as colheres em cima da panelada. Vovó queria morrer comigo.

Mas a Tchia era diferente... muito diferente. Eu só a observava e pensava em uma coisa diferente para brincar, enquanto ela pegava os ingredientes para fazer o brigadeiro. Muito delicada, a Tchia misturou tudo na panela e começou a cozinhar. Eu só a observava... então peguei o potinho de açúcar. Perguntei para ela se podia colocar açúcar no brigadeiro, 

ela me respondeu: "Mas sobrinha, o brigadeiro já vai ficar doce com essa lata de leite condensado." Nem levei muito em conta e disse que ficaria mais gostoso se ela colocasse açúcar. Porque quanto mais doce melhor, acho eu! A Tchia sempre boazinha, deixou eu colocar o açúcar lá na panela. E logo coloquei duas colheres muito cheias, e ela só dava risada. Então disse: "Tchia, doce já é uma maravilha, se for rosa vai ficar melhor ainda!". Ela me olhou espantada e disse: "Mas o brigadeiro é marrom, amor." Então eu pulei da bancada e fui em direção da mesa, onde estavam jogados minhas tintas e papel de pintar. Enquanto ouvia ela dizer que sempre quis morar em uma casa de algodão doce, cor de rosa, fui pegar as tintas e subi em cima da bancada novamente.

A Tchia já sabia que o doce já tinha ido pro brejo, então nem tentou me impedir quando joguei a tinta cor-de-rosa lá dentro da panela. Completei a bagunça dizendo que seria legal ter uma casa de chocolate cor-de-rosa. Bem, ela nem esperou um minuto e já foi pegar alguns pincéis e carimbinhos que estavam em cima da mesa. Ela desligou o fogo, tirou o "doce" da panela e me ofereceu, recusei com uma bela careta. Ela colocou o "doce" em uma vasilha de plástico e me tirou da bancada. Me entregou um pincel e disse: "então sobrinha, vamos fazer bagunça!". Meus olhos brilharam!

A Tchia pegou o seu pincel e mergulhou na meleca, depois passou na parede branquinha da vovó. Eu fiz o mesmo, imitando-a direitinho. Começamos a pintar e conversar... conversamos muito sobre a mamãe, que a essa hora estava com avental estudando "farmácia". Eu sinto muito a falta da mamãe quando ela fica longe. Deve ser porque a amo demais.

Falei para a Tchia que às vezes a mamãe diz que tem vontade de chutar a bunda dos seus professores. Não sei por que, na escola todas as tias são legais! A Tchia disse para eu ficar calma, a mamãe era passiva. Eu que não gostaria de ser professora dela, a vovó diz que quando falamos mal de alguém a orelha desse alguém fica vermelha. Imagina só... a minha orelha estaria mais vermelha que uma pimenta! A Tchia só deu muita risada.

Eu mergulhei as mãos na meleca doce e carimbei-as na parede, para ter uma lembrança bonitinha lá. A Tchia me imitou. Depois fiz um coração em volta e escrevi "mamãe".

A Tchia ficou toda babona e disse para ajudá-la a arrumar a bagunça que fizemos, porque a mamãe já estava para chegar e ela teria que ver a nossa surpresinha. Dei um beijinho na parede, ao lado do coração que fiz e fui ajudá-la.

_"Keep your head held high -- ride like the wind  
Never look behind, life isn't fair  
That's what you said, so I try not to care"_


	4. Chapter 3

.ಌ.

Eu e Tchia terminávamos de guardar as panelas na cozinha quando ouvi o barulho da trinca da porta. Pronto, a mamãe tinha chegado. A Tchia me escondeu atrás da mesa e foi até a sala à procura da mamãe.

Assim que ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo, pegou a mamãe de surpresa e tampou-lhe os olhos. A mamãe começou a rir, meio assustada. Então a Tchia disse: "temos uma surpresinha para você!". Mamãe ficou alegre.

Eu as espiava por trás da mesa, mamãe dizendo: "o que você aprontou dessa vez heim Tchia?". E ela respondia: "É a sua filhinha que tem uma surpresa pra você." O sorriso da mamãe aumentava.

Devagar, a Tchia trazia a mamãe para a cozinha, com os olhos tampados ainda. Então ela fez um sinal para que eu saísse de trás da mesa. Fiquei parada ao lado da minha obra de arte. Então a Tchia soltou os olhos da mamãe, só ficávamos olhando a sua reação.

Era uma expressão bem de espantada, diria. Mas ela dava risada... Olhou ali ao lado, as marquinhas da minha mão com o coração em volta e a escrita "mamãe". Mamãe se emocionou, tadinha, eu disse que seu coração era frágil não? Então ela olhou para mim com lágrimas nos olhos e correu para me abraçar. Eu a abracei tão forte, como se fosse o ultimo abraço.

A Tchia só ficou observando e sorrindo. Dei um beijinho babado, aliás, no rosto da mamãe e puxei a Tchia para perto de nós. Demos um abraço em conjunto! Foi lindo, as duas crianças babonas e eu!


	5. Chapter 4

.ಌ.

Estava sentadinha na rede de casa, enquanto ela passava em frente de casa. Ela? Bem, ela que mais tarde viraria minha melhor amiga. Seu nome era Amanda.

Segurava o livro de Dom Casmurro, da mamãe, e observava as figuras quando ela se aproximou e falou: "Minha mãe também tem um desse." Eu sorri para ela e uns dias depois, viramos inseparáveis.

Amanda era mais nova que eu, só um pouco mais nova. As vezes se parecia mais velha, bem mais velha. Ela me chamava de "bebê" as vezes, como um elogio, claro. Nós tínhamos tantas coisas em comum... entre elas, nós amávamos nossas mães mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. E as vezes até brincávamos falando que as duas eram muito parecidas, até pareciam ser a mesma pessoa... mas não eram. No fundo eram muito diferentes, mas nós éramos muito pequenas para saber disso.

Sempre que precisava de alguém, eu ia atrás da Amanda e ela fazia a mesma coisa comigo. Por sermos parecidas, termos problemas (apesar de sermos crianças, temos problemas como qualquer outra pessoa) iguais... eu me identificava demais com ela e me sentia a vontade a contar coisas pessoas a ela.

_"Little girl don't run away so fast  
I think you forgot to kiss -- kiss her goodbye"_

Eu dizia para todo mundo que tinha ganhado uma irmã gêmea! O pessoal de casa só dava risada. Daí disse que essa irmã era a Amanda. Ah, bem que até nos parecíamos um pouco.

Um dia eu estava sentada na varanda de casa, desenhando com a Amanda. Mamãe estava nos observando e ao mesmo tempo lendo sua revista de moda. Eu tentei fazer algo abstrato na folha. Acho que consegui. Mas parecia um bicho... então ficou sendo um bicho! Desenhei primeiro uma bola, pintei-a de marrom. Depois dei a ele dois pares de pernas. Ficou parecendo um boi, no começo. Desenhei os olhos e a boca. Estava pronto!

Olhei para o meu desenho e comecei a rir de tão feio que estava. Mostrei primeiro para a Amanda, ela olhou e disse espantada: "Que isso?", eu olhei torto para ela e respondi: "Um bicho." Ela começou a dar risada, então dei a ele o nome de Amando! Em sua homenagem. E disse ainda, que ele queria casar com ela. Amanda me respondeu assustada: "Para! Eu tenho medo dele!". Tadinho do Amando, é tão feinho. Adoro brincar com a Amanda e com o Amando. Ele acabou virando nosso mascote.

Peguei o meu desenho e levantei da mesinha em que estava desenhando, vi a mamãe sentadinha em sua cadeira e lendo sua revista, toda concentrada, me parecia estar muito interessante. Cheguei de fininho ao seu lado e só fiquei esperando que ela me notasse ali, mas ela não tirava os olhos da revista. Fiquei um tempinho imóvel ao seu lado, mas ela demonstrava continuar-se entretida.

Cansei! Já estava impaciente, como toda criança, então peguei o desenho do Amando (nosso novo mascote) e joguei bem em cima da revista da mamãe. Ela se assustou, tadinha. Olhou para o meu desenho espantada, em seguida olhava para mim, com os olhos enormes. Bem, eu acho que a mamãe não gostou do Amando, pobre coitado!

É, ela não gostou mesmo! Me olhou e com uma voz meio trêmula, disse: "Que medo! Credo filha, tira isso daqui!". Eu lhe respondi toda animada: "Prazer, ele é o Amando!". A mamãe disse que tinha medo dele e que ele era assustador.

Bah. Será que todos têm medo dele? Deve ter alguém que não tenha e goste dele... então decidi ir procurar esse "alguém".

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

.ಌ.

Em casa nem sempre tudo era motivo de alegria, como parece, muito pelo contrário. Tinha dias que a mamãe chegava em casa sempre triste, ia direto para seu quarto. Eu perguntava o que tinha lhe acontecido, as vezes, e ela respondia: "Nada." Depois corria para seu quarto me deixando lá parada... sozinha. Sempre pensei que "nada" fosse uma palavra esperando tradução... eu esperava que estivesse, sempre esperei.

Eu não podia fazer nada, nunca entendi por quê ela ficava assim. Antes me dizia que eu era pequena demais para entender, eu não gostava nem um pouco de ouvir isso. Mas hoje em dia ela não diz mais nada, apenas caminha para seu quarto e eu fico lá de frente a sua porta, esperando... esperando a sua melhora.

Uma vez dessas, quando a mamãe chegou super triste em casa e foi direto para seu quarto, agi diferente. Invés de ficar ali parada de frente a sua porta, que ficava fechada, eu decidi que entraria lá. Fique nas pontinhas dos pés, coloquei uma das mãos na maçaneta, e com a outra empurrei a porta de vagar para abri-la. A porta rangeu, mas a mamãe não percebeu, continuava deitada e imóvel.

Apenas fiquei ali parada usando a porta como esconderijo, com medo de perturbar a mamãe e deixá-la brava. Eu acho que ela estava triste demais para ficar brava comigo. Vê-la assim, me machucava demais. Me lembrava das vezes em que ela estava alegre, quando dava "aloka" na mamãe a via lavando a louça na cozinha e cantando Material Girl, conseguia dançar ainda! Eu me escondia atrás da porta, desse mesmo jeito em que me encontro agora, e só ficava ali espiando... segurando a risada. Me divertia muito!

Mas dessa vez era diferente, ela não estava cantando e dançando. Estava com o rosto escondido entre os travesseiros da cama e chorando. Cantar Material Girl para ela e esperar que ela dance ia ser muito difícil! Então, lentamente caminhei em direção à sua cama, fiquei um instante parada ali só a olhando. Me aproximei e lhe dei um beijinho na cabeça. Ela virou para mim com uma outra aparência, estava muito triste, pelos brilhos dos seus olhos se notava. Estavam inchados e ainda cheios de água, mas consegui colocar-lhe um sorrisinho na boca. Eu fiquei só olhando para ela e lhe retribui o sorriso.

Mamãe pegou no meu braço e me puxou para cima da cama, junto a ela. Logo lhe dei um forte abraço, mas não queria soltá-la mais... então a mamãe ficou abraçadinha ali comigo e dizia: "Eu te amo minha princesinha, você sempre será o meu único amor eterno." Terminou a frase com um beijinho no meu rosto e ficamos ali até o dia amanhecer.

_"Does she hear my voice in the night when I call?"_

Eu ainda não sei por que ela, as vezes, andava triste assim. Talvez não seja a hora certa para saber...

Uma vez quando mamãe estava depressiva em seu quarto, só ficava ouvindo uma música! O que me chamou atenção e me fez ir até ela. Entrei em seu quarto, mas nem deu tempo, ao notar a minha presença logo ela disse: "Filha, venha aqui ouvir essa música com a mamãe!". Eu ia correndo em sua direção e sentava no seu colo, ficávamos lá ouvindo a mesma música durante um bom tempo. As vezes eu enjoava, mas a mamãe não.

É muito legal ficar a tarde com a mamãe, sem fazer nada e sem ter o tempo correndo contra nós. Têm dias que ela pega a maquina fotográfica e sai correndo atrás de mim para tirar 

fotos, é muito divertido! Quando a máquina vem parar na minha mão, a mamãe vira minha modelo, ela é tão linda... aposto que poderia ser uma modelo de verdade e ainda iria arrasar.

As vezes a mamãe senta em frente ao computador enquanto eu desenho ao seu lado, quando olho para ela, parece estar em outro mundo. Estava com os fones de ouvido (ela dizia que era para não tirar a minha concentração) e ficava cantando baixinho, mal dava para se ouvir. Eu sentava ao seu lado e ficava observando tudo. E ela, quando percebia, começava a dar risadas. Quando eu falava: "Mamãe, canta mais alto!". Ela negava mas mesmo assim eu insistia, até que por fim cedeu e começou a cantar para mim.

Ela cantava tão bem, e eu lhe dizia: "Ai que linda, mamãe! Adoro ouvir você cantar, canta tão bem...", ela olhava para mim e respondia: "Ai não viaja filha!". E ficávamos discutindo alí, até nos cansar.

.ಌ.


	7. Chapter 6

.ಌ.

Era inverno e a vovó tinha feito sopa para a janta, mas eu e Amanda comíamos Sopa de Letrinhas, eu adorava. Enquanto tomava sopa com elas, mal me dei conta e alguns segundos depois estava com a cara dentro do prato! A vovó e a Amanda começaram a rir de mim e diziam que eu tinha me afogado na sopa de letrinhas, mas a vovó nem pode falar muito... ela quase se afogou no chuveiro, enquanto tomava banho.

Depois do jantar, sai correndo atrás da mamãe. Passei no meu quarto, peguei a escova de cabelos e mais alguns elásticos. Em seguida caminhei para a sala, logo mamãe me viu chegar e olhou para minhas mãos. Quase adivinhando, perguntou: "Bebê! Quer que a mamãe arrume seus cabelos?". Eu disse que não e respondi que queria era arrumar os cabelos dela. Mamãe saiu do sofá e sentou-se no chão. Ela era tão alta, mas quando se sentava no chão, eu ficava do seu tamanho. Adorava mexer em seus cabelos, eram tão lindos!

Mamãe sorria para mim enquanto me via pentear seus cabelos, na verdade estava mais bagunçando-os do que arrumando, mas ela não se importava contanto que eu estivesse me divertindo, ela estaria feliz. Como sempre, me perguntou se havia jantado direitinho, eu respondi que a vovó tinha feito sopa de letrinhas e que quase me afoguei nela. Ela não conseguiu segurar e começou a rir, não parava mais. Sua risada sempre me contagiava e por mais que ficasse constrangida, não agüentava e começava a rir junto.

Entreguei a escova de cabelo para ela e dividi seus cabelos em duas mechas, peguei os dois elásticos para prendê-los. Toda vez que tentava prender seus cabelos com o elástico, eles caíam da minha mão e eu fazia um bico enorme. Mamãe logo viu, começou a rir e me perguntou: "Está tudo bem ai bebê?". Eu respondi que não conseguia segurar os cabelos dela e ao mesmo tempo prender, então ela olhou para mim e disse: "Ah, as mãozinhas da minha bebê são pequenas demais!", me ajudou a prender seus cabelos, depois olhou-se no espelho e achou o penteado lindo! Mamãe era tão fofa.

_"Wipe away all your tears, it's gonna be all right..."_

Já estava tarde, mamãe me pegou no colo e me levou até meu quarto. Acomodou-me na cama e deu um beijinho no rosto. Pedi para que ela me contasse uma historinha, então ela olhou para o meu pijama, que tinha estampas de vaquinhas, e começou a contar: Era uma vez uma vaca! E ela tinha uma filha que era uma mini-vaca! Um dia a mini-vaca quase morreu afogada em um prato de sopa de letrinhas. Mas acontece que a vaca estava por perto... escutou um ruído estranho vindo da casinha da mini-vaca, e como a vaca era uma vaca muito curiosa, foi ver lá o que estava acontecendo! Para a sorte da mini-vaca, que a esta hora já estava ficando roxa com a cara enfiada dentro da sopa. Então ao ver aquela cena horrível, a vaca foi e puxou a mini-vaca pelos cabelos para fora do prato de sopa de letrinhas! Então a vaca foi ver o que a mini-vaca estava se afogando com duas letrinhas da sopa, ela foi ver quais eram né! E sabe quais eram? Era a letra T e a letra A!! Aí a vaca vira toda feliz... "que lindo filha, estava achando as iniciais dos nossos nomes? E a vaca respondeu "não". E a vaca... "Queria dizer Te Amo?", e a mini-vaca... "também não!". E essa altura a vaca que não gosta de pensar muito já havia desistido de adivinhar o que a mini-vaca estava tentando achar dentro do prato de sopa de letrinhas né! Ai ela se estressou e chutou logo o pau da barraca! "Mini-vaca, fala logo o que você queria achar né!". E a mini-vaca responde, "eu estava a procurar as iniciais dos meus apelidos mamãe... Anta e Toupeira!". E todos viveram felizes para sempre!

Mamãe sorriu para mim e saiu do quarto. Sabia que ela não deixaria passar por despercebido esse pequeno "acidente".

.ಌ.


	8. Chapter 7

.ಌ.

Sabe de uma coisa? Eu e a mamãe nos damos super bem, mas quando nós brigamos... é "o inferno". Mamãe não levanta a voz para mim e nem eu para ela, mas mesmo sendo raras às vezes em que brigamos (na verdade são desentendimentos) ficamos alguns dias sem nos falar. É tão ruim, me sinto a pior pessoa do mundo... e de pensar que eu posso perdê-la para sempre? Eu não posso nem imaginar que sinto uma dor no peito tão grande, e dá aquela vontade de chorar... mas não se pode chorar! Tem que ser forte e agüentar as conseqüências sozinho...

Mamãe nunca me esconder nada, ela sabe muito bem que não gosto! Mas ela nunca me contou nada sobre meu pai. Tudo que sei sobre ele, procurei saber sozinha, nunca a questionei também! Não precisava de um pai... eu e a mamãe vivíamos tão bem juntas, só nós duas em um mundo só nosso!

Mas um dia... estava sentada com a mamãe, com o Tchio e com a Tchia na sala, assistindo televisão. Tocou a campainha e a Tchia foi atender. Ao abrir a porta, estava lá um rapaz... pra mim era um estranho, para o Tchio e para a Tchia também, mas será que pra mamãe era? Olhei para ela, que já estava com outra aparência, mas ela não desgrudava os olhos da porta... do rapaz. Curiosa, perguntei a ela quem era o estranho. Ela me olhou sério e disse ao Tchio para que me levasse até meu quarto. O Tchio obedeceu e eu fui sem remediar. A cada passo que nós dávamos, eu olhava para trás... para o rapaz, que por estranho sorria para mim. Ignorei e subi as escadas correndo com o Tchio, paramos logo atrás das pequenas pilastras que ficavam de cobertura para a escada, fizemos tudo isso para poder ouvir a conversa que ocorria na sala.

_"I fought to be so strong, I guess you knew"_

O Tchio também estava curioso, poxa, o rapaz era estranho e nós queríamos saber quem era ele e porque veio aqui em casa. Ficamos mudos lá atrás, se a mamãe nos visse ali, certamente iria brigar com nós dois... mais com o Tchio ainda. Não deu muito tempo e o rapaz falou para mamãe: "Linda a minha filha, Nina." Olhei para o Tchio assustada, que segurou na minha mão e disse para não me preocupar, a única pessoa preocupada ali era ele... que não seria mais o único homem da minha vida. Ele sabia mesmo quebrar o meu nervoso, sorri para ele e completei: "Você sempre será o única Tchio!".

Não dava para ouvir direito a conversa. Mamãe tinha saído da sala e ido para a área lá de fora, conversar com o rapaz. Ela era tão esperta, sabia que iríamos tentar ouvi-los! Sentei triste no chão e fiquei olhando para o Tchio... ele não sabia o que fazer, sabia que eu estava preocupada e não tinha nada que ele pudesse fazer para me acalmar. Então ergueu o meu rosto e disse: "Ei, não fique assim sobrinha, pelo menos você não é parecida com ele." E sorriu... eu respondi: "Sou a mamãe escrita, não é?". Concordou comigo e ficamos ali sentados... só esperando.

Logo ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo, era a mamãe que entrava por ela. Desci as escadas correndo com o Tchio me acompanhando, logo paramos e ficamos só olhando... olhando para a mamãe abraçada na Tchia, que a confortava em seus braços. Nos aproximamos e fomos com os braços abertos para abraçá-las também. Mamãe chorava e me apertava forte em seus braços, a Tchia lhe dizia tentando consolá-la: "Ninguém vai tirar sua princesinha de você, meu amor." Sentia meus olhos se enxerem de lágrimas, mas tentava não chorar, queria me mostrar ser forte para a mamãe, ela já estava muito mal, pois a situação ali não parecia nada boa.

Olhava para o Tchio e ele olhava para mim... ninguém sabia o que fazer. Ficamos todos ali sem reação e eu não queria acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Pra mim, tudo era um sonho terrível e logo iria acordar, mas pensando assim estaria mentindo pra mim mesma... porque ao contrário de tudo isso, esse pesadelo era muito real.

Fique ali abraçada com a mamãe, o Tchio e a Tchia por um tempo. Só pensava que talvez essa cena nunca mais fosse se repetir, se me tirassem da mamãe e eu nunca mais pudesse abraçá-la assim? Não sabia o que fazer, então soltei os braços e sai correndo em direção do meu quarto. Logo a mamãe saiu correndo atrás de mim, me pegou no colo e me protegeu em seus braços. Deu-me um beijinho na testa e segurou a minha cabeça entre seu peito. Para tentar me acalmar, disse: "Ninguém nunca vai me tirar de você bebê, é a minha princesinha e eu nunca vou te abandonar. Estou aqui, não estou?" Concordei com a cabeça enquanto enxugando as lagrimas que escorriam em meu rosto, sorri para mamãe e passei um dos dedos em seu rosto para enxugar as lagrimas que caiam. Ela sorriu e começou a cantar parte de uma música que ela gostava muito: "Pela janela EU estarei, de olho em você...", então continuei: "... prenda a minha parabólica, princesinha parabólica...". Sorrimos e finalmente nos acalmamos.

_"I was afraid you'd go away, too"_

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

.ಌ.

Nessa época do ano anoitecia muito rápido, era uma noite de sexta feira e eu adorava as noites de sexta feira! A Renata, nossa vizinha e minha amiga, que na verdade estava mais para uma irmã mais velha do que uma simples amiga, pegou o violão e sentou na pequena área que tinha em frente a sua casa. Ela sempre fazia isso nas noites de sexta! Eu amava ouvi-la cantar, era tão lindo... me animava e fazia esquecer de todos os problemas que se passavam.

Não demorou muito, corri pra fora de casa e me sentei ao seu lado esperando o show começar. Logo a Amanda, Rachel, Bia e Isabeli saíram de suas casas e sentaram ao nosso lado. Era divertido, a Rê tocava suas lindas músicas até o vigia da rua passar. Ele dizia que já estava na hora de crianças dormirem, era um chato, porque nem com sono eu estava! E nem todos ali eram crianças... apenas eu, Amanda e a Rachel. Acho que ainda não falei da Bia e da Isabeli... a Bia era minha amiga também, nos dávamos super bem! Vivíamos dando risada das coisas que fazíamos, éramos duas atrapalhadas pra falar a verdade, mas muito amigas. E a Isabeli, era como uma irmã pra mim... talvez tenha sido em outra vida, eu não sabia se ela era mais nova ou mais velha que eu. Às vezes se parecia mais velha, muitas outras me sentia como a sua irmã mais velha... mas ela já era grandona, muito mais alta que eu, até tinha namorado já. Mas todas elas eram minhas amigas, de verdade.

Enquanto a Rê tocava e cantava, eu ficava lembrando das coisas que todas nós fazíamos juntas. Por exemplo, uma vez eu estava no quintal de casa com a Isabeli e seu namorado, eles estavam cuidando de mim porque a mamãe tinha saído. Só eu e a Isabeli juntas, fazíamos uma bagunça... ligamos o som e sentamos no chão para conversar. Não lembro o que ela fez, mas falei que ia fazer ela apanhar na bunda! Então, dei-lhe um tapinha de leve e ela logo falou: "Maninha, não lavei o meu bumbum essa semana." O Léo (seu namorado) e eu começamos a rir, então disse que ia dar um banho nela! Peguei a mangueira que ficava ao lado do tanque, e comecei a jogar água nela. Detalhe, estava frio naquele dia.

Começamos a rir, mas logo ela revidou, fiquei toda molhada também. E o Léo só ria de nós, então enchemos um balde de água e jogamos nele. Estávamos nos divertindo muito! De repente ouvimos a Drikenha, que era nossa vizinha também, fazer barulho no seu quintal. Olhei para a Isabeli e para o Léo, que logo entenderam o recado, então a chamamos. Quando ela pulou o pequeno muro que dividia as casas e entrou no nosso quintal, logo tomou um banho de água fria, literalmente. Começamos todos a rir... ficamos lá bagunçando até a mamãe chegar, que a propósito não foi nada bom, porque ela nos mandou fazer fila pra apanhar no bumbum. Estava frio e podíamos ficar doentes, nos disse.

Já me diverti muito com a Amanda, Bia, Rachel e com a Renata também. Sempre me lembrava das coisas e ficava dando risada sozinha, que nem uma louca.

O tempo passou tão rápido, o vigia da nossa rua já tinha dado as caras por aqui e nos mandou entrar. Não podíamos reclamar não é? Já deveria ser 11 horas, estava mesmo na hora de entrar pra casa.

* * *


	10. Chapter 9

.ಌ.

Entrei em casa e logo vi a Tchia sentadinha na poltrona lendo um livro. Ela sorriu para mim e já adivinhou que eu não estava com sono, disse: "mas já está na hora de você estar na cama, mocinha." Eu ficava parada e sorrindo pra ela, perguntei da mamãe... desanimada, a Tchia me pegou no colo e foi caminhando em direção da cozinha, enfim me dizia que a mamãe estava dormindo, foi se deitar mais cedo pois estava muito cansada. Mas eu não era boba, perguntei se aquele estado da mamãe tinha alguma ligação com o sujeito que se dizia meu pai, a Tchia nunca mentia pra mim e mesmo assim eu conseguia olhar em seus olhos a tristeza e preocupação que rondava por aqui.

Enquanto fazia um leite com chocolate para nós bebermos antes de ir dormir, ela contava que a mamãe realmente tinha andado muito mal esses dias e certamente tinha uma ligação com o sujeito.

Depois de beber o leite com a Tchia, todos nós da casa fomos dormir. Entrei em meu quarto, olhei para ele como se fosse a ultima vez, me deitei na cama e por lá fiquei horas esperando o sono vir. Fechava os olhos mas não conseguia dormir, ficava pensando na mamãe... como ela estava diferente, estava quieta, desanimada. Para falar a verdade não era só ela, se olhássemos nos olhos de cada pessoa que morava em casa, poderíamos ver que estavam tristes e desanimados também.

No jantar, quando costumávamos conversar e contar as novidades do dia, fizemos diferente... ficávamos todos quietos, mudos. A casa nunca esteve tão desanimada antes.

Passavam-se as horas e eu ali pensando na mamãe e na nossa situação. De repente ouvi um barulho no corredor, curiosa, me levantei da cama e sai do quarto para ver o que era. O barulho vinha da cozinha, pensei comigo "então não sou a única que não consegue dormir por aqui.". Da porta da cozinha, vi o Tchio parado em frente à janela com um copo de leite na mão. Me aproximei dele e perguntei se tinha vindo assaltar a geladeira, ele sorriu, me pegou no colo e colocou-me sentadinha no balcão. Perguntou se eu também não conseguia dormir, confirmei com o olhar. Então o Tchio olhou para mim e disse: "Sobrinha, eu prometo que não deixo ninguém te tirar da sua "manhe". Eu agradeci com um sorriso no rosto, embora ainda estivesse preocupada. Mas o Tchio me mandou ir para a cama, pois já estava muito tarde.

Pelo corredor, passei pelo quarto da mamãe. Não resisti e abri sua porta cuidadosamente para não acordá-la. Estava dormindo, parecia um anjo, fiquei mais calma ao vê-la ali. Me aproximei dela e em cima da cômoda, pude ver várias caixinhas de remédios, xereta como sou, cheguei mais perto para vê-los e notei que vários comprimidos ela já tinha tomado, pois a maioria das caixinhas estavam vazias. Pensei comigo se era por causa disso que ela estava dormindo. Subi na cama e me deitei ao seu lado, mas a mamãe nem me notou lá.

* * *


	11. Chapter 10

_"Little girl you've got to forget the past  
And learn to forgive me"_

Amanheceu rápido! Olhei para o lado e a mamãe ainda continuava a dormir, então pulei da cama e fui ver o que o resto da família estava fazendo.

A Tchia estava acordada já, mas o resto tinha saído de casa para cumprir suas tarefas diárias. Ela me deu café-da-manhã e ficou conversando ali comigo durante um bom tempo. Fomos para a sala, ver televisão, então vimos a mamãe ali no sofá. Bom que ela já tinha acordado! Fiquei tão feliz em vê-la que corri em sua direção e pulei em cima dela.

A Tchia era uma grande amiga da mamãe, pelo menos ao meu ponto de vista, pois ela se preocupava com a mamãe e a ajudava sempre que podia. Perguntou a ela se já tinha comido alguma coisa, mamãe negou e disse que estava sem fome. E passou o dia inteiro sem comer nada. Estranhei esse comportamento da mamãe, porque ela sempre brigava comigo para comer certinho... dizia que eu tinha que comer carne, pois eu odiava. Não achava certo as vacas morrerem, a mamãe ficava brincando comigo e falando que ou era elas ou nós que morríamos de anemia. Ela dizia pra mim que era nojento e se ela pudesse escolher também não comeria, mas era essencial pra nossa saúde. Mandava-me deixar o prato todo colorido, logo sabia a minha resposta, então completava: "e eu não estou falando de mostarda, ketchup e maionese!". Ela me conhecia tão bem! Eu odiava tudo isso, mas comia... comia de tudo para deixá-la feliz. E quando o assunto era remédio? Ela era brava e falava: "Não tem 'mas' e nem 'e se...', tem que tomar!". Eu tomava também... fazia tudo que ela mandava.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei com o barulho do carteiro, pulei da cama correndo e fui ver o que ele tinha deixado para nós. Me entregou apenas uma carta, como não era pra mim, eu deixei em cima da mesa e avisei á Tchia.

Fui brincar com a Amanda no quintal, enquanto a mamãe e a Tchia conversavam na cozinha. A nossa cozinha era bem legal, tinha uma porta de vidro bem grande que fazia divisão com o quintal. Então quem estava na cozinha podia ver claramente quem estava no quintal, assim como quem estava no quintal podia ver quem estava na cozinha.

Enquanto eu e a Amanda balançávamos no quintal, eu ficava ali só de olho na porta de vidro, tentando ouvir e imaginando o que as duas tanto conversavam lá. Pela expressão delas, pareciam-se preocupadas, já haviam lido a carta pois o envelope estava aberto. Não era coisa boa, disso eu tinha certeza.

Passei mais uma noite sem dormir, a nossa casa que só tinha alegria e todos eram doidos de felicidade... agora estava monótona e parecia um mar de tristeza. Nós sempre superávamos quaisquer problemas juntos, sem deixar-nos cair em magoas... nós nunca nos afundávamos como estava acontecendo.

Dessa vez eu encarava esse problema como: um homem acordou e decidiu que queria atazanar a vida de sua ex-namorada e da sua pequena filha, que depois de quase seis anos nunca o vira. Ele queria tirar a minha guarda da mamãe, isso não era justo. Ela fazia o papel de 

mãe e pai, de uma vez só. Ele nunca havia se interessado em saber quem eu era... o ser humano é um ser estranho, não conseguimos nem nos entender quem dirá entender os outros, certo? O jeito era relevar.

Passavam-se os dias, passavam-se as noites sem dormir e mal dormidas. Mas aumentavam-se as cartas que o carteiro deixava... as cartas que o sujeito mandava. Aumentavam junto, as embalagens vazias de remédios sobre a cômoda da mamãe. Aumentava a minha preocupação por ela e vê-la naquele estado me deixava deprimida também.

Por onde andava só se via tristeza, parecia que o mundo decidiu desabar... mas não era o mundo que estava assim... era o mundo meu e da mamãe. Por mais que tentasse fugir, aquela nuvem cinza de tristeza me perseguia e conseguia me pegar. Mas quando ia embora ela levava consigo a minha esperança de que tudo isso iria passar. Pois ela nunca ia embora de verdade, estava ali... parada. E eu não conseguia falar com a mamãe sobre isso, desabafar tudo o que sentia, pois ela estava tão triste... não queria incomodá-la.

Em uma dessas noites sem sono, fui à cozinha beber água. Em cima da mesa estavam várias cartas abertas, com a imagem de que alguém as havia lido... eu já sabia que eram as cartas enviadas pelo meu "pai". Na verdade, essa palavra quando se referia ele... era apenas uma palavra qualquer. Eu considerava o Tchio como um pai de verdade. Enfim, decidi ler as cartas.

* * *


	12. Chapter 11

_"Little girl don't you forget her face  
Laughing away your tears  
When she was the one who felt all the pain..."_

_  
_

Era uma vez duas princesas! Bem, pelo menos era assim que a minha mãe costumava me chamar... Sua princesinha. Ah, minha mamãe! Chamavam-na de Nina, mas para mim sempre foi "mamãe". Eu acho que ela gostava, sabe? Ficava toda feliz, às vezes eu reparava que seus olhos até brilhavam.

Uma mamãe babona, cuja feição ficou marcada na minha memória e no meu coração para sempre.

Aquele rostinho delicado como o de uma bonequinha de porcelana, cabelos lisos e brilhantes, lindos... combinando com os olhos, bem tocantes, me deixava encantada só de olhá-los. E quando ela sorria? Ela tinha um sorriso lindo! Descontraído e muito contagioso. Tinha a pele toda delicada e um coração... um coração muito bom, porém frágil. Muito frágil... e eu odiava ver esse coração machucado, então fazia sempre o possível para ver um sorrisinho em seu rosto. Quando ela não estava bem, eu cuidava dela e com muito amor!

Descrever a mamãe não é fácil, eu a via como um anjo. Que veio do céu para cuidar de mim e cuidou muito bem, com muito amor e carinho! Sempre tentando me fazer entender que eu era prioridade em sua vida, que nunca e nem ninguém poderia mudar isso. Que ela me amava de todo coração e às vezes chegava até a doer... ela sempre estaria ali para mim.

Sempre a admirei muito, mamãe era corajosa. Teve-me com apenas 14 anos, era apenas uma criança ainda. Nem por isso ela era irresponsável! Um dia mamãe pediu para que eu a ajudasse a procurar um livro de poesias, que ela costumava ler quando pequena. Disse que queria ler algumas de suas poesias favoritas para mim, porque eu ficava muito tempo assistindo televisão!

Então corri para o seu quarto e comecei a procurar, por fim acabei achando outra coisa, uma carta...

.ಌ.


	13. Chapter 12

_"I promise to try -- but it feels like a lie"_

Aquela dor da mamãe se refletia em mim e eu sofria tanto quanto ela. A noite, deitada em minha cama esperando o sono vir, eu tentava imaginar como seria minha vida sem ela... nem conseguia imaginar. Eu sei que não teria vida sem a mamãe, pois eu não vivo sem ela, meu coração poderia estar bombeando todo aquele sangue que corria em meu corpo, eu poderia estar enxergando, respirando... mas tudo porque não tinha outra opção. Porque sem ela eu não vivo... apenas existo.

Nas minhas noites sem sono, sempre me levantava da cama e ia pra cozinha. Quando voltava preferia dormir na porta do quarto da mamãe, porque lá o sono vinha, eu tinha certeza que a mamãe não iria fugir de mim se ficasse ali olhando para ela. Olhava também a sua cômoda e os vários remédios espalhados por lá, isso me entristecia mais ainda.

Em varias noites eu seguia a mesma rotina, levantava de madrugada e ia para a porta de seu quarto. Nem passava mais pela cozinha, caminhava direto para o seu quarto. Ficava ali até amanhecer, depois me levantava correndo e ia para a minha cama, antes que alguém pudesse me ver.

Um dia desses, enquanto eu dormia em frente à porta do quarto da mamãe, ela se levantou para ir ao banheiro e me viu ali. Me acordou e perguntou assustada o que eu fazia ali, mas antes me deu uma bronca porque o chão estava gelado e sujo. Eu ficava calada, então ela me convidou para dormir em sua cama. Com certeza a cama era mais confortável e a companhia da mamãe era melhor ainda.

Então ela me pegou no colo, colocou-me deitadinha em sua cama e deitou-se ao meu lado. Mexia nos meus cabelos enquanto perguntava novamente porque eu fui me deitar na porta do seu quarto. Eu tomei coragem e respondi que tinha medo de acordar e ela não estar mais ali comigo. Mamãe sorriu e me deu um beijinho, disse que eu poderia dormir tranqüila pois ela não iria a lugar algum, assim eu pude dormir mais tranqüila.

Alguns dias se passaram... eu finalmente tinha superado o medo de acordar e não ver mais a mamãe ali comigo. Já estava dormindo tranqüila em meu quarto, mas às vezes ainda dava algumas olhadas na sua cama para ter certeza.

Eram seis horas da noite quando a mamãe começou a passar mal. A Tchia e o Tchio ficaram ali com ela, ajudando no que fosse preciso. A teimosa da mamãe não queria ir ao medico e estava vomitando de tudo! Era de se deixar preocupação, pois ela já não se alimentava direito e só tomava aqueles remédios. Por fim, adormeceu. O Tchio e a Tchia foram descansar enquanto a mamãe dormia sob efeito de um remédio e soro.

Mas eu ainda estava preocupada com ela, levantei-me da cama e fiquei sentada em frente a sua porta, caso ela precisasse. Acabei adormecendo por ali mesmo... sem perceber. De repente acordei, abri os olhos e olhei em direção da cama da mamãe. Por mais estranho que fosse, ela não estava ali. Fiquei preocupada, muito preocupada! Ontem ela estava muito mal e hoje ela não estava mais ali... nem seus remédios. A cama estava feita e o quarto arrumado. Fiquei apavorada, sentia meu coração bater depressa e uma profunda dor no peito.

Corri pelos corredores procurando a mamãe, gritava pelo seu nome. Chamava o Tchio, a Tchia... vovó, vovô. Desci as escadas gritando por alguém... abri a porta da frente da sala, ainda de pijama e segurando meu ursinho, chamava pela Amanda, Rachel, Renata, Isabeli, Drikenha, Bia... qualquer pessoa! Mas parecia estar tudo deserdo, eu olhava pela rua e não via um carro, uma pessoa. Comecei a ficar muito assustada.

Coloquei uma das mãos no peito e sentia meu coração bater com mais intensidade, não agüentava mais... não conseguia respirar direito. Sentei-me no chão, de baixo da janela, e comecei a chorar. Chorava tanto, tanto... mas tanto! Fechei os olhos e tentava imaginar a mamãe me abraçando e me confortando em seus braços. Queria que ela estivesse ali comigo!

De repente, abri os olhos e me levantei. Estava tudo branco... só via alguns vultos passando em minha frente. O cenário me lembrava a um hospital, enxuguei minhas lagrimas e dei uma olhada em meus braços... olhei para a minha roupa e logo notei que não estava usando o meu pijaminha. Era uma roupa branca e feia. Parecia com a mesma que usei quando fiquei internada no hospital.

Levantei a cabeça e respirei fundo. Estava tudo branco, mas lá no fundo... lá no fundo eu vi uma cama e me aproximei dela. Tinha um monte de médicos em volta dessa cama... ela 

me parecia ser muito desconfortável pois era de ferro ou alumínio, não sei. Logo olhei novamente para os médicos e senti uma dor muito forte no peito. Vi a imagem da minha mãe e imaginei que talvez fosse ela deitada naquela cama desconfortável.

Cheguei mais perto daquela muvuca de médicos e enfermeiros, queria ver quem estava deitada na tal cama. Então escutei alguém chorar... olhei na direção que vinha o som de choro, olhei para frente e vi a mamãe. Mamãe estava sentada no chão, assim como eu estava sentada em nossa casa. Parecíamos as mesmas pessoas, mas éramos bem diferentes. Ela estava chorando, eu também estava chorando. A pulseirinha que usávamos no mesmo braço (ela havia comprado pra mim quando nasci e usava uma igual), estava se abrindo e eu tentava segurá-la para não cair. Apertei-a com força contra o peito e comecei a chorar, que nem a mamãe.

_"Don't let memory play games with your mind  
She's a faded smile frozen in time"_

Ao mesmo tempo ouvia a faladeira dos médicos e seus aparelhos que faziam um barulho grande em meu ouvido. Olhava para eles, mas não conseguia enxergar quem estava deitada na maca. Então um dos aparelhos estranhos, começou a apitar...

Me encostei em um dos cantos da imensa sala branca e só fiquei observando o que acontecia. O movimento era grande, saia e entrava médicos de uma porta... eu não gostava muito de hospitais, me davam medo.

O barulho parecia que ia diminuindo cada vez mais... era só sussurros que eu ouvia. Uma moça que não me era estranha... loira, alta e com os olhos claros, se aproximava de mim e sorria, eu retribui o sorriso. Então me perguntou o que eu fazia sozinha naquele lugar, eu respondi que estava procurando a minha mãe. Ela desviou o olhar e sorriu, enquanto dizia que ali eu não iria encontrar ela mais. Não estava entendendo nada, deve ser porque estava mais preocupada em ficar de olho na mamãe, mas logo ela se explicou.

Chamava-se Anja, sim esse era o nome dela... era a mesma moça que me fazia dormir quando eu estava sem sono. Era ela que me confortava naquele chão gelado em que eu deitava esperando pela mamãe. Era ela que me dava toda aquela coragem que tinha. Resumindo, era a minha anjinha da guarda. E estava ali para me proteger daquele lugar, eu acho.

Ela percebeu que eu estava pensando muito na mamãe, então me deixou um tempinho com ela. Anja já estava de saída quando apontou para minha mãe e disse: "Olha lá, se quiser alcançá-la ainda dá tempo...".

Logo a vi saindo da sala branca, e junto estava o Tchio e a Tchia. Corri atrás para tentar alcançá-los, mas quando abri a mesma porta que eles atravessaram... eu sai em meu quarto. Achava que estava ficando louca, mas enquanto a mamãe estivesse comigo tudo estava bem, porque eu me sentia bem. Toda hora a via com uma roupa diferente, realmente a mamãe tinha um guarda roupa imenso.

Na verdade, eu a via, mas não estava enxergando-a. Eu via vultos, mas não via seu rosto. Eu só a queria ali pertinho de mim para sempre, já não estava entendendo mais nada do que acontecia. Enquanto ela dormia, eu ainda a vigiava pela janela. Agora sim eu poderia vê-la, mas ela não me via.

E não via felicidade naquela casa, só enxergava a nuvem cinza cobrindo cada vez mais aquele lugar. As vezes a mamãe tinha crise de choro e fazia o maior escândalo, o Tchio segurava seus braços para ela não poder se mexer. Mamãe só chorava... estava pior do que antes. Ela nem olhava mais pra mim, na verdade, nem o Tchio e a Tchia olhavam pra mim. Eu falava com eles e só me ignoravam. Nem a Amanda falava mais comigo, me ignorava também. Só a pequena Rachel... ela falava comigo! Mas só ela...

Um dia sentei em meu balanço e ela entrou no quintal, sentou no balanço ao meu lado. Perguntei por que todo mundo estava tão ocupado ultimamente, por que a minha mãe só chorava e todos tinham que segurá-la... mas ela não sabia me responder, ela disse que tentou falar com a mamãe da Amanda. Contou a ela que tinha me visto sentada em meu balanço e ainda brincava comigo, brincava comigo e com as bonecas que tínhamos iguais. Mas a mãe da Amanda e a sua mãe, falaram pra ela parar de falar daquele jeito, porque era uma coisa tão triste para se brincar. Mas afinal, ela não estava brincando.

Às vezes eu ia atrás da mamãe e tentava falar com ela, eu tinha certeza que ela olhava pra mim, mas por que não me respondia? Vários dias se passaram assim... o Tchio dava remédio pra mamãe dormir a noite, parecia que ela estava louca.

Mamãe estava em seu quarto deitadinha na cama, então me deitei ao seu lado e a abracei. Ela parecia nem saber que eu estava lá, então comecei a cantar bem baixinho uma de nossas musicas preferidas, que ela sempre cantava pra mim: "Ela para e fica ali parada, olha-se para nada... Paraná...". Por mais estranho que pareceu, ela continuou a cantar a música, bem da onde eu havia parado. Fiquei tão feliz que meus olhos brilhavam... no fundo, eu sentia uma certa emoção saindo da voz da mamãe e cantamos a musica inteira. Ela pegou um porta-retrato, onde estava a mostra uma foto nossa, e disse: "Bebê, como eu sinto a sua falta." Achei estranho e disse: "mas eu estou bem aqui mamãe, eu sempre estarei. A Anja me deixou ficar aqui com você durante um tempinho...", pareceu que ela ouviu o que falei... foi correndo descer as escadas e contar para a Tchia. Ela respondeu para a mamãe: "Nina, você deve estar muito cansada com tudo isso que está passando... todos sentem a falta da nossa princesinha...".

Eu não entendia, porque estava bem ali! Ao lado deles, mas nenhum deles queria falar comigo, o que poderia fazer?

Mamãe subiu as escadas, eu sempre a seguia, e foi para seu quarto. A Tchia ficou só observando, com um olhar muito triste, mas ela também não poderia fazer nada... só o tempo poderia.

Sentei-me ao lado da mamãe, em sua cama, e dizia que a amava muito. Ela chorava... olhava para a minha foto e chorava. Então eu comecei a chorar também e falei: "Mamãe, eu não sei mais o que fazer. Estou bem aqui! Estou com você... como eu faço pra você voltar pra mim?" Ela não respondia, só chorava e eu gritava pelo quarto chamando pelo seu nome.

Mamãe pegou o porta-retrato e desceu as escadas novamente, parecia decidida mas eu não sabia o que ia fazer, então só fiquei observando assustada. O Tchio perguntou onde ela estava indo... demorou e respondeu: "vou trazer a minha Belle pra mim." O Tchio tentou 

segurá-la mas não teve sucesso. Mamãe saiu correndo em direção ao telhado de casa, era lá que fazíamos churrasco e as festas... ficava no terceiro andar da casa. A Tchia e o Tchio a seguiram, mamãe estava olhando para o céu... para as estrelas. Olhou para a Tchia e disse: "Eu quero a minha filha de volta, eu vou buscá-la e trazer pra pertinho de mim!". Os dois tentaram fazer ela parar, diziam que ela estava cansada e tendo alucinações... e eu continuava sem entender nada.

O Tchio tentou segurá-la de novo... mas ninguém conseguia. Então ela finalmente olhou pra mim e pode me ver! Eu sei que pode! Eu sei que ela me viu! Eu abri um sorriso tão grande e gritei: "Mamãe!". Ela retribuiu o sorriso, mas este parecia ser o mais puro e sincero sorriso de felicidade. Ela subiu no parapeito do telhado, olhava pra mim e seus olhos brilhavam, então ela dizia: "Filha, a mamãe já está indo!" Antes que alguém pudesse detê-la... mamãe me viu lá perto das estrelinhas e foi me trazer de volta pra perto dela. Ela pulou do telhado e vôo... vôo para bem longe, mas finalmente agora ela estava pertinho de mim.

Estávamos juntas e em um mundo só nosso, onde ninguém poderia nos separar. Nem cartas, nem dinheiro, nem vingança... nem nada. Nem mesmo a morte poderia nos separar, ela tentou, mas não conseguiu.

E as duas princesas viveram felizes para sempre... em seu mágico castelo de faz-de-conta...

_"I'm still hanging on -- but I'm doing it wrong  
Can't kiss her goodbye -- but I promise to try"_

**FIM** ಌ

Personagens:

_Todos os personagens deste "livro" são reais de algum modo, não com os exatos nomes, mas eles existem. Vou postar aqui as feições que imaginei para cada personagem do livro, não são as pessoas reais, não seja tolo de pensar isso, ok?_

**Isabelle Casanova Welbach:** img413.imageshack.us/my.php?imageisabellevy3.jpg

**Nina Casanova Welbach:** img181.imageshack.us/my.php?imageninafk4.jpg

**Belle&Nina:** img413.imageshack.us/my.php?imagenbcs3.jpg

**Amanda:** img413.imageshack.us/my.php?imageamandawm5.jpg

**Tchia&Tchio:** img504.imageshack.us/my.php?imagetchiotchiatw0.jpg

**Rachel:** img413.imageshack.us/my.php?imagerachelul4.jpg

**Amando:** img181.imageshack.us/my.php?imageamandodc9.jpg

**Vovó:** img181.imageshack.us/my.php?imagevovxn2.jpg

**Renata:** img413.imageshack.us/my.php?imagerenatafu8.jpg

_Eu só quero agradecer a todos que me ajudaram a escrever essa história, sejam com palavras ou levantando meu astral. (Só jogar o link no explorer para ver as fotos)_


End file.
